


Army of Me

by ashes_at_midnight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, IWRY, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2011 IWRY Marathon. In the end all I had was him, and an army of me. Darkfic, AU season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy; I am merely using these amazing characters to appease my beast of a muse.
> 
> A/N: Written for the 2011 IWRY marathon. Set late season 2 BtVS, AU, Darkfic, I drew inspiration for the title and lyrics from a song called Army of Me by Bjork. It's on the Sucker Punch soundtrack. I would really recommend listening to it while reading this.
> 
> Thanks to Constant Comment Tea for an amazing beta.
> 
> [ ](http://s1257.photobucket.com/user/ashes1753/media/Armyofme_zps6f544294.png.html)

**Army of Me**

_Stand up_

_You've got to manage_

_I won't sympathize_

_Anymore_

 

The graveyard was still and quiet as Buffy weaved her way around the tombstones. Thick clouds covered the full moon; the only other visible light shone from a streetlight on the other side of the grassy, grave-covered field next to the path that led to the old churchyard.

A cricket chirped, its call eerie in the silence as she walked past a thicket of bushes.

She looked around as she gripped the stake tightly in her fist, her knuckles turning white around the sharpened piece of wood. Her attention focused on her surroundings as she waited for _him._

It had been only a few weeks since Angelus had appeared, and in that time the death rate in their tiny town had sky-rocketed. Angelus didn't care about keeping a low profile in a town like Sunnydale, not when he could get away with it.

It was like he was rubbing her nose in it; cheapening her love for Angel and making it perfectly clear that everything he did now was all her fault.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, refusing to cry and show her emotions to the vampires she knew were hiding in the shadows. She hated him, and yet at the same time she knew she couldn't kill him.

As she continued across the grass, her boots sinking slightly into the damp earth, the ground at the base of a brand new headstone exploded in a shower of dirt.

Buffy gasped and jumped back. A fledgling vampire crawled out of its grave, growling angrily and looking up at her with mad yellow eyes. Buffy smiled in anticipation, raising her stake in front of her. This was more like it; she loved taking her energy out on newly-risen fledglings.

The fight was quick. The vampire scrambled up out of the ground, rushing at her without a second thought to plan or calculate. With a quiet sigh and a roll of her eyes she stepped out of the way and grabbed the vampire by the arm as it rushed past her. Flipping the young fledgling onto his back, she plunged the stake into its chest.

The young vampire only had time to widen its eyes in disbelief before it crumbled into dust, its skeleton and organs disintegrating a second later, leaving a pile of the fine particles on the damp grass at her feet.

She inhaled; the adrenaline pumping through her veins and making her whole body tingle as she crouched on the ground. Resting the point of her stake against the ground. She blinked, her breath slowly returning to normal.

As she rose from her crouch, a relaxed, mocking clapping filled the air. She closed her eyes briefly, cursing herself for not paying closer attention to the area around her. Very slowly, she turned around, her weapon raised in the air.

Angelus stood a few feet away, leaning against a tree as he smirked down at her "Bravo! Bravo!" he clapped slowly as his dark smouldering eyes bore into hers.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Angelus chucked and pushed himself away from the tree, taking a few steps towards her, his eyes calculating as they swept slowly up and down her body; lingering on her curves, a cocky smirk twisted his lips.

Buffy swallowed nervously, her eyes tracking his movements as he walked slowly towards her. He stopped so close to her that she could have reached out and touched him, if she had wanted to- _not that she wanted to_ , of course; that would have been badness right there.

Her cheeks flushed pink and her breath caught in her throat as she felt his eyes on her. She shifted on her feet and glared at him.

He smirked, his eyes darkening and before she could even think of reacting he reached out, grabbed her arm, pulled her forward, and kissed her.

She gasped harshly, her breath catching in her throat as the dark-eyed demon pushed his body flush against hers, his strong thighs pressed against her hips, his crotch pressed against her lower belly.

With a soft uncontrollable moan her eyes fluttered closed, memories of Angel filling her mind as Angelus's lips moved seductively across her skin. She lowered her arm, the stake resting against her side. He deepened the kiss, his hands roaming over her body possessively.

She gasped, her heart pounding in her chest, _what was she doing?_ … _This was Angelus!_

With a harsh cry she pulled away, her eyes wide, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath. She looked up at him in horror, shame in her eyes.

Angelus chuckled cruelly, his eyes meeting hers, knowing what thoughts were rushing through her mind. "What's wrong Buff?" he murmured with a smirk. "Tempted by a demon?" he laughed.

A sinking feeling began in her stomach and tightened itself around her body. He was right. Boy, was he right. What kind of Slayer was she?

"Shut up," she hissed at him, desperately taking a step back and balling her hand into a fist as she raised the stake threateningly.

"Or what?" Angelus smirked at her. "You'll stake me?" he asked mockingly in a sing-song voice.

He laughed again and took a step to the side, slowly circling her with his arms crossed over his chest. Buffy followed him with her eyes, not letting him see how much his presence unnerved her, despite her lips still tingling from the kiss he had given her.

Finally he stopped circling her, stepped up behind her slowly and hesitantly placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Why don't you join me Buff It would be fun." She could hear the mocking smile in his voice.

She jerked angrily out of his grip. Buffy turned around and faced him again, her blonde hair whipping around her shoulders. "I will never join you," she hissed, her eyes flashing angrily.

Angelus chuckled and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Okay, okay, whatever you say," he chuckled and turned, walking away.

"I'll be waiting, Buff," he called over his shoulder. "It's only a matter of time before you give into that dark nature of yours."

His laugh filled the silence, and Buffy shivered as the wind picked up and rustled the branches of the trees around her. She looked down at the stake she still gripped in her hands; acutely aware that not once had she even tried to stake the vampire.

She sniffed and blinked the sudden wave of tears that threatened to fall. "What kind of Slayer am I?" she whispered to herself.

 

_And if you complain once more_

_You'll meet an army of me_

 

The weeks passed and Buffy couldn't get that night in the graveyard out of her head. It gave her a dark thrill to remember when Angelus had touched her, his cool palms against her shirt, his mouth on hers. Remembering the look in his eyes had her shivering in anticipation. He was right, there was something wrong with her: she shouldn't be feeling this way towards a demon.

It was wrong, and yet she couldn't help herself.

In the days since, she found herself patrolling the graveyards and waiting for Angelus to arrive. She anticipated the tingle down the back of her spine, which would send a rush of heat through her body as she would turn to him and meet his heated gaze.

It hadn't been the only kiss she and Angelus had shared. He seemed to find it amusing that she responded to him the way she did; that her body would tingle under his touch, and how her breath would hitch in her throat.

Once, when he had hooked a hand under the waistband of her jeans and touched her sensitive flesh she had jumped under his touch, biting her lip and stifling the cry of pleasure that wanted to escape. She had broken out of his grip desperately, her cheeks flushing pink.

He had laughed at her then, his eyes dark and smouldering, his erection straining against the confines of his tight leather pants.

_Join me_.His words echoed in her mind like a lover's seductive caress. So tempting… so hard to resist.

But being a Slayer was meant to fight the darkness, not embrace it. So why was she so tempted?

Why did Angelus's haunting words affect her so?

 

_And if you complain once more_

_You'll meet an army of me_

 

Angelus hadn't been following her tonight. For the first night in months she hadn't felt his presence just out of reach. It unnerved her, and if she admitted it to herself, it scared her. Had he found another young woman to kill and torture? Had she failed again?

The thought chilled her, so as soon as she finished her quick sweep of the main graveyards she had headed towards his mansion, a worried look on her face.

The old mansion was silent as she walked through the dark halls; the place reeked of death and blood. Fledglings were in the main atrium, their ashes scattering on the stone floor. Spike and Drusilla were nowhere to be seen. But it was Angelus she was most concerned about. Where was he? She could feel him; he was close.

A muffled sound came from the other side of the door she had just walked past, snapping her out of her reverie. She started and threw herself against the wall, hiding in a small nook where a statue once stood. She peeked out, watching the door closely. When it remained closed she let out the breath she had been holding, glanced around and pulled a stake from the side of her boot. Creeping forward, she stopped outside the closed door and pressed her ear against the old wood.

Soft moans and grunts, punctured by the rhythmic squeaking of a bed made her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"That bastard," she snapped angrily. Taking a step back, she raised her leg and kicked at the door, sending it snapping of its rotten hinges and crashing to the ground with a large bang.

The two occupants in the room twisted towards her as the crash echoed through the room. Buffy's eyes narrowed as she stepped onto the fallen door and surveyed the room.

Angelus was lying on his back in the middle of a big king-sized bed. Completely naked. Sitting on his hips was a large-busted red-headed woman; a vampire, judging from her pale skin and the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Both of them were covered in small cuts and bites.

Buffy stood in the doorway, her mind reeling with shock. Angelus curiously raised an eyebrow, looked back up at the vampire sitting astride him, and moved his hips seductively, a smirk now on his face.

The woman smiled lazily, tilted her head back and moaned loudly as she arched her back.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, raising the stake in the air. Neither vampire paid her any attention as they rocked together on the bed. The woman bent forward and kissed his chest, scrapping her nails down his biceps as his arms roamed down her side and gripped her buttocks, guiding her hips up and down as she moved on him.

Trying to ignore the little mews of pleasure that were coming from the red-head's lips and Angelus's satisfied smirk, Buffy stepped up to the bed and plunged the stake through the vampire's dead heart.

She shrieked in pain, her eyes widening in horror before she exploded into dust. Angelus grunted in annoyance, looking up at her.

"What the fuck did you do that for, Buff?" he snapped angrily as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, facing her, his eyes dark with lust and anger.

She folded her arms over her chest and took a deep breath, trying to keep her eyes on his face. Against her will, her eyes flickered down his body, noticing that he was still hard. A blush tinged her cheeks and she glanced away again.

Angelus noticed her interest and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Buffy eyes flickered back up to his face and her blush deepened. "No…."

Angelus smirked again and reaching out, he grabbed her free hand. Before she could even wonder what he was doing he had wrapped her palm over his erection, covering her hand with his own before he slowly moved her hand up and down his stiffened shaft.

He let his eyes close on their own accord as he moved her hand over himself. Buffy's breath caught in her throat as her body started to tingle. An intense pulsating started in her lower belly and spread outwards as she found herself getting turned on by the sight. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably, a sweet wetness developing between her legs.

He grunted softly and released her hand, grabbing her by the waist with both hands and pulling her forward.

Now she stood between his legs, her knees touching the inside of his thighs, her breasts level with his lips.

Smirking up at her, he grabbed the belt of her jeans and snapped it, quickly lowering the zip and jerking her pants and lacy panties down to her ankles. Buffy shivered under his gaze. His palms ran up the inside of her thighs, nudging them apart so he could touch her.

Buffy gasped loudly, throwing her head back, raising her hands and fisting them in his hair. Angelus chuckled again as the smell of her arousal filling the room, his nostrils twitching with the scent of her womanly perfume.

As his hands and mouth moved over her skin, Buffy's eyes fluttered closed, soft mews of pleasure coming from her throat. "Angel" she whispered so quietly that not even Angelus heard her.

_No_ , she corrected herself, not Angel, _Angelus_.

A demon.

She shivered under his ministrations, the sensations pumping through her body and coming to a sudden climax. Her scream echoed throughout the mansion.

In his chair at the other end of the mansion Spike looked up curiously. Drusilla raised her face from his lap and grinned.

"Everything is fitting into place; soon the wheels will start to turn..."

Spike sighed and leaned his head back, putting his hand on the top of Drusilla's head and pushing her down again.

 

_You're alright_

_There's nothing wrong_

_Self sufficience please!_

_And get to work  
_

 

In the months that followed, Buffy spiralled deeper and deeper into the darkness. She cut herself off from the Scoobies and distanced herself from her mother and Willow. Every time her best friend tried to get close, she pushed her away ashamed that she was cavorting with a demon-one of the most fearsome vampires in existence, no less. So she pushed her friends and family away, ignoring the looks of hurt on their faces. She stopped sleeping, half-starved herself, and stopped caring about the little things. Instead, she would patrol all night and when she had finally had enough she would stumble into the mansion.

Angelus let her in, his dark eyes boring into hers as she walked into the hall, trailing dirt across the slate floor. With a calculating smirk, he closed the door,, grabbed her by the shoulders from behind, and slammed her into the wall. Not caring if the back of her head hit the wall.

They fucked against the wall, Angelus pushing into her from behind, slamming his body into hers. Buffy hissed through her teeth and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the cool stone wall and letting her mind wander on the rush of pleasure. She didn't want to think about slaying or patrolling, or the look in her mother's eyes when she stumbled into the kitchen at 5.30 in the morning.

Angelus made her feel again, even if just for a moment.

Gripping her hips tight, Angelus pulled her hair away from her neck as he let his face shift. Buffy knew what he was going to do, but still she didn't care, just closing her eyes as his teeth slowly sunk into the flesh of the throat and pulling at the blood lazily. A few mouthfuls later, he pulled away, licking the punctured skin and digging his hands even further into the flesh at her hips. He thrust himself against her a few more times before he shuddered with release, Buffy moaned a second later, bucked her hips under his hands before screaming at the tops of her lungs.

Her knees wobbled and she collapsed, bringing Angelus down with her, both of them sprawled on the floor. Completely spent, she lay on her side breathing heavily. Angelus chuckled, and slapped her ass before pulling away from her. The vampire rolled to his feet gracefully, picked his dark pants up of the floor, and pulled them on. Looking down at her as he zipped himself back in and turned away. "Close the door on your way out," he called over his shoulder. "There's all manner of freaks in this town." His boots echoed on the tiled floor, and he was gone.

Buffy sat up and pushed her hair out of her face, sniffing a little as she pulled her skirt down and stood up. Tossing her hair behind her shoulder she walked out of the dark mansion.

 

_And if you complain once more_

_You'll meet an army of me_

 

She could no longer go to the library, unable to face Giles and the others in her anguish. How could she tell them what she had done, what she had been reduced to, what she had become?

None of them would understand, none of them could possibly know that Angel was still in her heart, that she missed him terribly and every time she saw Angelus she imagined him as Angel.

She would turn her head away and try to ignore her own screams of pain.

It wasn't long before all her friends knew what was going on. Xander and Giles had decided to help her one night and headed towards the graveyard. There they had stood in the trees, holding their breaths as Buffy and Angelus had started kissing in the middle of the graveyard.

Confronting her at school the next day in the hallways between classes, Xander had shunned her, yelling obscenities at her as Oz had held him back, his mouth set in a grim line. Finally Xander had stopped, taken a deep calming breath, and stared at her through cold eyes.

"Don't expect me to help you anymore," he had hissed, turning his back on her and stalking away.

Willow had looked at her sadly. She couldn't understand Buffy's actions, so she had taken Oz's hand and followed Xander, looking back over her shoulder sadly.

Buffy had stood against the lockers, tears streaming down her face, trying to frantically wipe at the tears before they smudged her dark mascara.

None of them understand just how much Angel had meant to her: he was everything, the love of her life. And now a demon had control of his body.

She knew this wasn't Angel, not by a long shot, but a small part of her wondered why she couldn't still be happy. He certainly satisfied her body.

She shook her head and pulled away from the lockers, stumbling down the hall to the girl's bathroom. Cordelia, who had stayed back as Xander and Willow had confronted her, sighed and followed the Slayer into the bathroom.

She shouted at a few freshmen to leave and then locked the door before turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. She gave Buffy a stern look as the blonde stood in front of the mirror, staring into her reflection.

Cordelia walked forward. "What has he done to you?" she asked her voice surprisingly soft.

Buffy scoffed, "Nothing." She turned on the water and washed her hands, wetting a roll of paper towel and dapping at her eyes.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked, walking forward to stand behind her. She looked at Buffy in the mirror. "You look like crap."

Buffy's eyes narrowed in anger but she didn't say anything as she looked at herself in dismay. Her hair was limp and matted; it needed a good wash. Her makeup was hastily applied; large panda eyes stared back at her from where her mascara had smudged. She was pale and gaunt, the fire that normally burned in her eyes were gone; there was nothing.

Cordelia met her eyes in the mirror. "That's not the only thing is it?" She whispered softly.

"What?" Buffy asked.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow and moved Buffy's hair away from her neck, revealing two little holes, fang marks on the side of her neck. Buffy blinked and slowly raised her hand to touch the side of her neck. "Oh," she whispered. "That."

"Buffy, snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself; do you realise what he's doing to you?"

Buffy couldn't take it anymore; she pushed Cordelia away from her, sending the taller girl crashing to the ground. Cordelia screamed as she hit her head on the tiles.

She clutched at the back of her head, relieved to find she hadn't cracked her skull open; it just throbbed painfully.

Buffy looked down at her, her eyes suddenly hard. "You don't understand; none of you understand!" she snapped before turning on her heal and stalking out the door.

Cordelia watched her go, her hand pressed against her head. She groaned and struggled to her feet. "Nice going Cordy," she muttered to herself.

 

_And if you complain once more_

_You'll meet an army of me_

 

The whisky slid smoothly down Buffy's throat as she lounged in a leather chair in Angelus's bedroom. She was naked, with one leg hooked over the side of the chair, her other leg braced on the floor. She raised the bottle to her lips and took another lazy swig.

Her other hand moved over her body, touching herself intimately before letting her eyes close slowly. A soft moan came from her lips.

Footsteps on the slate floor indicated Angelus's entrance into the room; and she opened her eyes, watching him closely.

His hair was wet from the shower, a pair of black leather pants hugging his narrow hips. His eyes raked over her body, taking in the drink in her hand, her undressed state, and the slightly glazed look in her hazel eyes.

He smirked lazily and walked towards her, like a great cat stalking its prey. He stopped before her, took the bottle from her hand, and took a long drink before he handed it back to her. Her eyes were dark as he squeezed her thigh, a possessive gesture before sitting down in the recliner next to her.

Buffy smiled and got up from the chair slowly, her head spinning before she tottered towards him. She leaned forward and placed both her hands on the arms of his chair, looking him deep in the eyes before leaning forward and kissing him. Angelus smirked against her lips, liking this development. He reached for a breast but she pulled back, a cheeky smile on her face.

Moving her body in slinky circles, she danced for him; teasing him mercilessly and leaving him wanting more. The soft curves of her ass rubbed against the fabric of his tight leather pants.

He ran his hands up her arms, feeling the deep scratches he had made in her flesh. He turned her around, wrapped his hands around her elbows and pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap. She laughed at him, tossing her hair back and leaned forward, pressing her bare breasts against his chest.

Angelus reached down between their bodies and slowly undid his pants. Buffy moaned as she fit herself against him, closing her eyes. She started moving against him, pushing her body against onto his in a way that caused her belly to flutter in anticipation.

Angelus groaned and snarled softly, enjoying himself. He wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her further towards him, bucking his hips against her body.

He brushed her hair to the side, exposing her smooth and creamy-skinned neck. He licked his lips. The demon made its presence known as his face lazily shifted. Sharp teeth glinted in the candle light, his bumpy forehead and yellow eyes a terrifying sight.

Buffy clenched her teeth, hissing in pain as Angelus darted forward and sunk his fangs into her flesh, moulding his lips around her skin in a kiss of death. Slowly, he started to drink

Buffy grasped his hips in a powerful grip, trying to steady herself as she rocked up and down, increasing her pace. Her breathing deepened as her body shuddered with pleasure. Angelus groaned hoarsely, holding her hips and thrusting deep into her body. A second later they both came, Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs as Angelus's fangs sunk deeper into her flesh.

Buffy moaned softly and muttered something under her breath. Angelus held her around the waist as she drooped in his arms, her body getting weaker as he drank her blood.

Angelus's eyes glinted cruelly as he carefully pulled away, his fangs sliding from her flesh with a wet pop. He licked his lips languidly, taking his time, his eyes lazy with satisfaction as he raised his own arm to his mouth and bit down. Blood dribbled down his wrist as he held it to the Slayer's lips, her weakened body craving fluid in her dry mouth and tongue. She licked at the blood, grabbing his wrist and pressing her full, petal lips to his cool skin.

The sight of her clinging to him, sucking his blood noisily, her body so weak that her eyes were closed, hardened Angelus again. As he frantically jerked his hips against her, Buffy moaned against his flesh. His movements started to affect her again.

Angelus could hear her heart thundering in her chest, weakening and struggling to hold on.

As her heart gave its last beat, Angelus grunted, emptying his dead seed inside her. He stoked her hair, smirking as he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her breast still.

He stood up and placed her in her own chair. He zipped his pants back up, slipped on a shirt and shoes, and pulled a silk sheet off the bed to wrap around her rapidly cooling body. Then he gathered her in his arms, almost lovingly, opened the door, and walked out of the room. The fledglings scrambled out of the way as he strode past. Spike watched him leave silently, his shoulder against the wall and a smoke dangling between his lips. Beside him, Drusilla giggled crazily, placing her palm over her eyes.

"Oh, everything in my head is buzzing!" she cooed softly.

Angelus walked slowly through the streets of Sunnydale. The few that noticed him hurried past with horrified looks on their faces. When he got to Revello Drive, a smile tugged at his lips. His pace picked up, and as he laid Buffy's body on the porch of her mother's house, a feeling of deep satisfaction came over him. He pressed his finger to the electric doorbell before he turned around and melted into the shadows.

As Joyce opened the door and looked down at the broken body of her daughter, the horrified scream that filled that air was music to Angelus's ears. He chuckled softly and turned away.

 

_You're on your own now_

_We won't save you_

_Your rescue squad_

_Is too exhausted_

 

The tears flowed freely as the Scoobies stood around Buffy's grave in the middle of Sunnyrest Cemetery. Joyce and Willow clung to one another, shaking uncontrollably. Giles stood beside them, offering what small comfort he could, his eyes misty behind his wire-framed glasses.

On the other side of the grave, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz stood together, clutching each other in desperation. None of them could believe that this had happened.

Buffy was the Slayer: she was the strong one, and to have her die at the hands of Angelus came as a shock. None of them knew just how far she had fallen.

All around them, mourners gathered: kids from school, a few teachers wanting to pay their respects, the neighbours, and a few of Joyce's friends.

What had happened to the strong, independent young woman they used to know? She had been a shell the last few months; a dried out husk, a slight gust of wind would have sent her tumbling from the stalk of life.

Cordelia shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as a chilling wind blew through the tress. The priest's droning voice cut through the sobs of the mourners as she sighed and leaned against Xander's side.

The priest said a few words, made the sign of the cross in the air and took a step back. Grave workers came forward; their heads bowed in respect and slowly lowered the coffin into the ground.

As dirt was piled on top of the grave, people started to leave, saying goodbyes and words of condolence to Joyce, before letting those closest to Buffy to seek what little comfort they could from one another. Finally it was only the few of them standing around.

As a cool April wind blew through the trees, the Scoobies, and Joyce turned and walked down the path. Buffy's grave was now silent with bunches of flowers resting on the fleshly covered earth.

 

_And if you complain once more_

_You'll meet an army of me_

 

That night, as darkness fell over the world, the Sunnyrest Cemetery stirred. Angelus walked out from under the grove of trees and towards Buffy's grave.

He could feel her rousing beneath the earth, the soil rustling as she ripped her coffin apart and pulled herself out. The ground under his feet started to move and he took a step back. Before long, Buffy's hand popped out, clawing and scrabbling for purchase on the slippery ground.

Her head pushed out of the ground, gasping for the breath she no longer needed, her bright golden eyes shinning in the night. She heaved herself out of the earth and collapsed on the ground. Her head tilted up and her eyes met Angelus's under the moonlight.

The master vampire smiled as she slowly rolled to her feet, her blonde hair a mass of tangles that she would never have been caught dead in….well, figuratively speaking of course.

As her fear disappeared her eyes and faced changed, slowly becoming human again. She glared up at Angelus mulishly. "I hate you," she whispered at him.

He grinned in response. "I know." He took a step towards her, invading her space. He touched her and pulled her to her feet.

"Why couldn't you let me be?" she asked, her eyes flashing as she started to get angry.

Angelus just chuckled. "And now why would I do that, lover?" He pressed his body against hers and squeezed her ass. "When this is so much more fun?"

"I'm still me you know," she snapped. Her thoughts were still her own, the vampire she now was only controlled half her mind, the other half was still all Slayer.

She gritted her teeth and fought the hunger that was simmering under the surface.

He nodded seriously, watching her face closely. "I'm well aware of that. You're not the first Slayer I've turned. You are, however, the first I'm gonna keep around."

Buffy blinked up at him. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you turn me? I'm a Slayer!"

"And now you are a vampire," he snapped. "Life's a bitch, babe. I thought you knew that by now." He looked her up and down and grinned. "Tough going against your own, nature isn't it?" he said before bending down and kissing her.

Buffy reacted instantly, moaning against his mouth, pressing herself against him, needing him to touch her. They both growled, faces changing, vampires taking control. Buffy let herself go, a red haze coming over her vision as she clawed at Angelus's shirt, ripping it from his body as he pushed her to the ground and covered her body with his.

They fucked on the grass beside her grave, clawing and growling, drawing blood as they nipped at each other. Angelus ripped her fitted dress from her small frame and bent his head, ripping her lacy bra away from her breasts and closing his mouth over the puckered flesh and bit down gently.

She screamed, arching her back and pressing herself into him. His hands roamed down her flesh, wiggling under her panties and running his hands over her folds. As he rubbed her sensitive flesh, Buffy moaned. She dug her nails into his flesh and bared her teeth, before she even knew what she was doing; she had sunk her fangs into the soft tissue at his shoulder, causing Angelus to growl and Buffy's whole body to shake as she came.

Angelus pumped his hips, moving himself further inside her with each hard thrust. Buffy retracted her fangs, opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyelids heavy with pleasure, masking the wild thoughts that were running through her head. The vampire in her-its penchant for blood and violence-was sated at the moment; but the Slayer…the Slayer's work was just beginning.

 

_And if you complain once more_

_You'll meet an army of me_

 

A few days later, the Scoobies panicked when Buffy finally made her presence known. She smiled at them evilly showing her fangs, golden eyes flashing dangerously as she stepped out from behind a mausoleum and stalked towards them, Angelus at her side.

They backed away from her, their eyes wide. Tears started streaming down Willow's face as they brandished crosses and crossbows at her.

She kept her distance, Angelus standing easily at her side, watching her former friends with hunger and humour in his eyes.

Giles stared at the tall, dark vampire in pure anger, his jaw set. "Do you realise what you've done?" he hissed, his voice like cold steel.

Angelus laughed, throwing back his head with mirth. "And yet, Rupert I just don't care." He wrapped his arms around Buffy's shoulders and brought her against his side.

"Bit of a bitch isn't it?" he chuckled. "You couldn't save her; you just abandoned her, and now…well…I bet she's gonna be almost as bad as me." He turned his head and looked down at Buffy with something that resembled pride. "Ain't that right, lover?" He whispered as he ran his hand down the side of her body and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her tight leather pants. He quirked an eyebrow as Giles's face flushed with anger and Xander glanced away, but not before his eyes followed the movement of Angelus's hand.

Angelus and Buffy both smirked, glancing at one another before they slowly took a step forward. His face shifted, and now both vampires showed their fangs. The humans shivered, raising their weapons.

But it wasn't enough. They ran forward; Willow screamed as Buffy grabbed her by the shoulders and sunk her fangs into the redhead's neck. Ripping the stake from her fingers, Buffy pocketed it. The Slayer inside plotted its next move as the vampire gained control again.

Giles shot off a crossbow bolt, which lodged in Angelus's shoulder. Angelus snarled, ripped the bolt from his shoulder and advanced on the Watcher. Knocking the cross from Giles's hand, Angelus grabbed him at the throat and snapped his neck before sinking his fangs into his flesh.

Xander, Cordelia, and Oz died soon after. Looking down at them, Buffy licked her lips slowly, savouring the warmth on her tongue as she cleaned the blood of her lips.

Angelus laughed at her and wrapped her in his arms. Buffy looked up at him and grinned. Her face shifted back to human, the Slayer again taking control. Her hazel eyes sparkled: this was her one and final chance.

She grabbed the pilfered stake from her pocket and plunged it into his chest. Angelus's eyes widened and he gasped. "Buffy?"

Buffy watched his shocked and disbelieving eyes slowly crumple to dust with the rest of his body.

The vampire side of her howled in anguish as the Slayer punched the air in delight. Buffy sniffed, wiping at her eyes as she looked down at the stake in her hand, at the pile of dust at her feet, and the dead bodies all around her.

"I'm coming, Angel…" she whispered, before turning the stake around, closing her eyes, and plunging the wood into her heart.

The Slayer's work was finally done.

 

**THE END**


End file.
